Episode 007
Lizzie befriends a cat she finds in the bushes near the door to reception. Greg reports the loss of surgical alcohol to Meg and says he will have to tell Erica. Franky accosts Karen on the stairs, and when Karen rejects her and she hears Greg and Vera approaching she takes a tumble and accuses Karen of pushing her. Male prisoners come to work outside the wire to repair the drainage. Erica orders a cell search to find the alcohol missing from the surgery. Franky's brother Gary comes to visit her again, and he gives her a copy of the plan of the farmhouse he dreams of building. Marilyn is released: Eddie is waiting outside for her to take her to his flat. Lizzie brings the cat inside: Franky tells her she will wring its neck if she doesn't take it back outside. Lizzie lets the women know there are men outside, and they will be back tomorrow. Erica asks Vera and Meg's opinion of Franky's prospects for parole: Vera is against, but Meg suggests that her brother might give her some incentive to keep in line. Vera arrives home to find her mother sitting in the dark, but as soon as the curtains are pulled back she goes into full nag mode, eventually sinking back listlessly to watch TV. Lizzie finds the cat dead and attacks Franky for killing it, calling her a "fat pig" and (in a rare use of the word in this series) "queer". Greg attends Vera's mother at home: he tells her she has high blood pressure and prescribes some tablets. After Greg has gone, Vera's mother wonders why she hasn't found herself a nice husband. During the cell search next morning, alcohol is found in Lizzie's cell. When Lizzie takes the opportunity to accuse Franky of killing her cat (Erica surprisingly does not ask "Which cat?"), Greg tells Lizzie she could have killed the cat herself by giving it water tainted with weed killer. Lizzie remembers how she poisoned four shearers to frighten them for criticizing her cooking (apparently "10 years" ago). Mum suggests to Franky she might like to work in the garden to stay out of trouble as she is obviously trying to control her temper. Doreen and Lizzie discuss escape methods: Lizzie seems quite taken with Doreen's idea that she should fake amnesia (or as she says "anaemia") to get transferred to a mental institution, as it would be easier to break out of. She tries it out on Meg, who tells her the act "needs a bit more work". Karen refuses Greg's attempt to help her, and Vera sees him slap her in frustration at her obstinate stonewalling. Vera picks up on Greg's remark that it's a "personal matter" and deduces that they knew each other before. Bea plots to stir up Franky, as she has noticed her unwillingness to fight back. Lynn talks to Doug, one of the male prisoners on the work detail on the other side of the fence. Marilyn's attempts to cook do not go too well, and she tells Eddie she wants to look for a job. Greg is invited to dinner by Meg and tells her how he met Karen. Vera's mother has a heart attack and dies; her pills were untaken on the table. Franky finds out what the women have decided to do to stir her up: her brother's blueprint has been defaced with the messages such as "Doyle's Pig House" and "Outside Dunny". Marilyn is refused by a job agency when she is honest about having been in prison. After this rejection, she is obviously tempted when her pimp calls round to suggest she should go back to the game. Notes *The actor who plays the pimp calls Marilyn by that name, and Mandy, all in the same scene. Although the acting was terrible, Mandy was possibly Marilyn's "working alias" given the nature of her past job, rather than a mistake. Category:1979 Season Category:Episodes